cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Day
Training Day is an American television drama that aired on CBS from February 2 to May 20, 2017. This was a series is based on 2001 film of the same name. The series was officially cancelled on May 17, 2017, after one season. Plot Fifteen years after the events of the film, the series follows Officer Kyle Craig (Justin Cornwell) as he infiltrates the LAPD's Special Investigation Section (SIS) by becoming a partner with the morally ambiguous Detective Frank Roarke (Bill Paxton), whose off-the-books record has attracted the attention of the LAPD. Cast * Bill Paxton as Detective Frank Roarke * Justin Conwell as Officer Kyle Craig * Julie Benz as Holly Butler * Katrina Law as Detective Rebecca Lee * Drew Van Acker as Detective Tommy Campbell * Christina Vidal as Detective III Valeria Chavez * Lex Scott Davis as Alyse Arrendondo * Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Deputy Chief Joy Lockhart Episodes * Apocalypse Now (2/2/2017) * Tehrangeles (2/9/2017) * Trigger Time (2/16/2017) * Code of Honor (2/23/2017) * Wages of Sin (3/2/2017) * Faultlines (3/9/2017) * Quid Pro Quo (4/8/2017) * Blurred Lines (4/15/2017) * Bad Day at Aqua Mesa (4/22/2017) * Sunset (4/29/2017) * Tunnel Vision (4/2017) * Elegy (5/13/2017) * Elegy Part: 2 (5/20/2017) Production Development On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Antoine Fuqua had decided to develop a television series based on a movie, and had teamed with Jerry Bruckheimer to develop the concept. Warner Bros. Television was shopping the show to the American broadcast networks. Will Beall would write the series, while Fuqua would serve as executive producer, and would direct the potential pilot. CBS ordered a pilot on August 14, 2015. In addition to Fuqua, Bruckheimer, Beall, and Jonathan Littman will serve as executive producers for the series, which is set 15 years after the original film. On February 19, 2016, it was announced that Danny Cannon would direct the pilot instead of Fuqua. On February 26, 2016, it was announced that Bill Paxton had joined the production as Frank Rourke, an older, veteran police officer similar to Denzel Washington's character Alonzo Harris in the original movie. Several additional cast members were announced in March 2016. Katrina Law plays Detective Rebecca Lee, an officer with the LAPD’s Special Investigation Section (S.I.S.), a unit that goes after the worst of the worst. Drew Van Acker is Tommy Campbell, another S.I.S. officer who is a former pro surfer. Lex Scott Davis is Alyse Arrendondo, a history teacher who is Kyle Craig's wife. Julie Benz is Holly Butler, a Hollywood madam who has a tacit understanding with Frank. Finally, Justin Cornwell was cast as Kyle Craig, Frank's young partner and an analog of Ethan Hawke's character Jake Hoyt in the original movie. Reception Critical response Training Day received generally negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the season has a rating of 21% based on 29 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Training Day falls short of recapturing the excellence of the film in its television incarnation -- and fails to distinguish itself from the current squad of tired police procedurals." On Metacritic, the season has a score of 38 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". External links * Training Day on Fandom * Training Day (TV) on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:2017 debuts Category:2017 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2016–17 season Category:2017